Halo: The Later Tales
by Kaioo
Summary: Spartan-199 has to fight to survive on SandEarth as the Sand-Flood attack.Can Spartan-199 survive with the help of Spartan-725 and Spartan-726, two trainee Spartans sent to SandEarth for training. Can the UNSC find out what happened to their fleet?
1. Info and tidbits

**A/N: I do not own Halo, or anything of relevance to it. However, the following vehicle/thing ideas are mine(the warthogs with weapons are basically from the games, but I gave them numbers :/). This is based 24 years after the events of Halo 3, with the Master Chief presumed dead. However the hero of the story(Spartan-199) may meet him, as he has a part to play in the story.**

**V822 Elephant Mining Class Vehicle: A mining class model of the Elephant, developed to drill down through the hard sand on SandEarth, better known as SandTrap. With precious minerals needed to supply the UNSC with weapons, ammunition, fuel and ship parts, the V822 Elephant Mining Class Vehicle was a heavily needed asset to the UNSC.**

**Sand-Flood: Flood-like creatures that live under the sand on SandEarth. They take on partial features of the things they kill. SandMind, the Sand-Flood leader, killed Spartan-116, Spartan-199's father. They got their name from Spartan-199, who named them so for them living under the sand, and the fact they attacked you like a flood, as well as them resembling the flood her father had fought on Epsilon-8.**

**Spartan-116: Codenamed Mighty-Sword, Spartan-116 was the second strongest Spartan heard of. Capable of taking on five squads of Brutes, he was a tough force. However, he was killed on his home planet- that he had called his home, of SandEarth. As he was dying, he handed his daughter, Spartan-199, a weird key thing, telling her to use it when it was needed. Before he could explain what it was needed for, SandMind ripped him apart.**

**SandMind: Leader of the Sand-Flood. He has taken refuge in the V822 Elephant Mining Vehicle "Ellan", Spartan-116's favourite Elephant. With his power, he has ripped the Elephant underground, and created an underground cavern, reminiscent of Gravemind's home in Halo 3.**

**Spartan-199: Spartan-116's daughter. In a prophecy by the Prophet of Disgrace, a new Spartan- or devil, as the Spartan's were referred to, would rise up, baring the name of one under two centuries- 199, who would cause as much damage, and more, to the Covenant, as Spartan-117 had done. Spartan-199 is the Master Chief's niece.**

**W-52 Warthog Personnel Carrier: A heavily adapted Warthog that can carry 1 driver, a side gun compartment that goes horizontal on the side of the back of the Warthog, a passenger, and 10 passengers on the back of it.**

**W-53 Warthog Battle Jeep: The standard Warthog with a Machine gun on the back. The Mainline Warthog of the UNSC military.**

**W-54 Warthog Gauss-Battle Jeep: Basically the same as the W-53 Warthog Battle Jeep, but with a Gauss Cannon instead of a Machine gun.**

**Prophet of Disgrace: The new leader of the Covenant.**

**Prophet of Deceit: Another leader of the Covenant.**

**Prophet of Death: The third leader of the Covenant, and the leader of the D Prophets(Disgrace,Deceit,Death)**

**P-2 Pelican: An upgraded version of the original Pelican.**

**V-2 Vulture: An upgraded version of the original Vulture.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is basically in first person, but in points of view of different Spartans, Elites, some Brute Chieftains, and some transmissions may appear, as well as Master Chief. Admiral Blade's appearances are sort-of narrative as of yet, but he may play a key role later on.

**Chapter 1**

**-Incoming Transmission-**

_**We've been fighting the god-damn Covenant fleet for nearly a month now, but they won't let up! They seriously want SandEarth. *Explosion* Oh crap, another cruiser. Since when did the Covenant have so many damn ships?**_

**………………………………_.................................. Being overwhelmed……………..too many……_****…............_...re………………………………..............ents………………………………..ded…………….ap *Explosion*_**

**-Transmission End-**

All contact with SandEarth was lost a week ago. January 18th to be precise. Spartan squads 825 and 128 were sent in to find out what happened. Contact with squad 128 was lost within a day, squad 825 found the bodies. Soon after squad 825 vanished, possible K.I.A.

Omega squad has moved in. Pelicans are air-dropping them in. The _Fatality_ will stay in orbit, and will hot-drop HellJumpers(ODST) onto the surface. Admiral Blade out.

**Spartan-O1**

Light temporarily blinded me as the bay door opened. I nodded at the rest of my squad, and stood up, before leaping out of the back of the Pelican. I landed with a thump on the ground below, my squad members landing around me from two other Pelicans besides the one I came in on.

"On me" I said, twirling my right index finger in a clockwise motion.

Omega squad surrounded me, and waited for me to begin the orders of various Spartans and whatnot. Just then, a loud screaming sound filled the air as five pods crashed behind the group, and ODST soldiers fanned out from the pods. One of them ran towards the group, and some Spartans fanned out to let him through. He stood in front of me, and saluted.

"Cpl. Atair at your service sir!" the soldier said, in military tone, saluting me.

"No need to call me sir Cpl." I sighed, frowning inside my helmet.

"Red and Blue squadrons have been deployed and have hit heavy resistance from a large Brute force. Several Plasma cannons have them pinned down, and they are requesting immediate assistance" Cpl. Atair stated. "They are thirty klicks to the north."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" I asked, before switching to com-link with the _Fatality_. "Admiral, could you possibly get ten Warthogs air-dropped in?"

"Already on their way Omega. Well aware of the situation. However, some of you will have to walk." Blade sighed. "Not enough hogs to air-drop. Beta squad hit some problems over in Vector quadrant, and needs hogs air-dropped ASAP. However, Beige squadron will be there soon."

"Divert the hot-drop to Beta's position Admiral. They need the back-up more than we will." I said.

"Understood. Blade out" Blade said, shutting off the com-link.

I looked up into the air as ten Pelicans flew into sight, before hovering in the area, and dropped the warthogs onto the ground.

"This is Echo 962, hope you enjoy the fire support Omega" a female voice said, crackling through the speakers in all the ODST and Spartan helmets.

The rest of the group got into the hogs, and I sighed. I waited for them to set off, before I kept thinking through my memory, back to what the Spartan trainer told me.

"_You are an experimental Spartan. You will be fitted with experimental armour. With a built-in jet-pack. Omega, remember if you die, we can easily replace you. You are but one Spartan. There are hundreds, even thousands of other Spartans." the trainer said, laughing slightly._

'Wait… jet-pack?' I thought, before smiling.

"That trainer was such an asshole" I sighed, activating the jet-pack, and flying into the air.

I shot through the air at about the pace of a Hornet, which was still faster than Warthogs. I could just about see the Warthogs in the distance and sighed. I didn't want them arriving before me, and I didn't want to arrive before them. Then I noticed that the Warthogs weren't moving as I got closer. It was then that I noticed that a lone Brute Chieftain was holding them up. A line of Trip Mines blocking the Warthogs path, and the Chieftain laughing from behind a barrier.

I raised my left hand, and a small scope appeared out of the top of the hand area, as my armour at the fingers turned into a gun. I lifted the scope up to my visor, and fired. The bullet whizzed through the air, spiralling towards the Brute. The bullet ripped through skin and bone as it went through the Brute's head. In between the eyes, and out the back. Brute blood spattered the barrier and floor as its limp body collapsed on top of the barrier, its gun crashing to the ground, and landing on one of the Trip Mines, causing it to explode, which set off a chain reaction of the other Trip Mines, clearing a path for the Warthogs.

Problem with Trip Mines was that you couldn't blow them up by shooting them. Only if something landed on them, such as a gun, or a vehicle, could they be blown up. I slowly lowered myself to the ground, and realised that there was blood on the ground, and I realised that a Spartan had been killed. I cursed under my breath, before hopping on the turret the Spartan had previously been on.

"Come on soldiers! We got to get a move on. Red and Blue squadrons need our help!" I growled, and with that, our Warthog convoy set off.


End file.
